Falling cherry
by Byaku Ciel
Summary: The cherry blossom were when they first met, it was there through their childhood. And it was there when their face each other. Crappy summary, i know.


Falling cherry

Author: 吾乃神棍叶子

Translator: Byaku Ciel

Fandom:LoL

Genre:Tragedy

Beta:Yuu Ji Han

T.N: This is my first translate story, and the first story on this site, sorry if my gramma were crap, English is not my things TAT. There will be mistake and such, please give me some review so i know where to fix. Thanks you.

On with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing aside from the translate.

"jié shì shèn de jié" My guest this mean "Zed is Shen destiny" or some thing like that

* * *

><p>1. Shen would never forget, the day Kinkou was destroyed, the flames light up the sky, burning the mountain full of cherry blossoms. Their childhood has been under fire, burning to ashes.<p>

2. "Shen, my brother, you see, aren't these things beautiful?"

Firelight shining on the cheek of the medium, for emitting light in the hand cool. Cherry under the wind screen and the fire, fall on the ground turning into ashes.

Shen calmly stood there, sword in hand lift, the tips plugs for on the ground.

The sound of killing fill in the sky.

3. "Shen, Shen! You see, aren't these things beautiful? "

The teenager footsteps stopped, turned toward panting after waving. The cherry flies leisurely in the wind, a huge forest flowers out front.

"Slowdown, Zed. We have training later you know "

The other teen panting and running back up the mountain.

"We just skip a bit, the master does not know that."

Zed drop to the ground, despite falling cherry petals on the nose, "We have a good day and such beautiful scenery, it would be a waste if we don't enjoy it."

4. "Such beautiful scenery, it would be a waste if we don't enjoy it."

The person laught, walking up the path toward Shen

"Brother, such beautiful scenery, I just want to you to see."

He reached out, almost like being invited.

"Zed ... okay." Shen muttered.

"Zed? Why Zed? I still want to hear you call me little brother."

Zed looked disappointed, but his eyes again filled with laughter.

"Do not say any more, Zed ..." Shen did not look at Zed. "Do not be so ... so ... why can't you just let me protect you?"

"Protect me? Only with you? Do not remember wrong, I was the one who was powerful, "Zed walked along the rocky mountain path, slowly going up," You can't even protect your own father, our teacher ... "

"Shut up! !"

Shen suddenly raised his head, rushed forward push Zed. Zed does not react, and he hit a large rock, the sword has not withdrawn from the shell of Shen instant block his throat, "You do not have the right to call master."

Two people standing very close, as they can see the opponent breathe.

"Ah ... And you have?" Zed have a little trouble breathing. "He used up half of his life devoted to Kinkou, you immediately turn it into a place like this. You go back and see, all your commanders were risking their life in there?"

"You dared blame me? Weren't all you doing" His eyes flame up, while Zed just laughs, almost everything mean nothing to him.

"Who told him to stop me ..." Zed can not move, his eyes closed, "Say, what are you doing out there while the others fighting us off hm? If i remember correctly, this the only way going down the mountain...

"No need to care, Zed. You and the other scum quickly get the hell out of here."

"There is a saying ..." Zed pay no attention to the angry Shen, "Brother, are you here waiting for me to return?"

5. "Brother!"

Shen was awakened by the call. Cherry blossom cover the path go down the mountain, Shen lay under the cherry tree, asleep, the cherry petals fall gently around him.

"Shen, look who i bring home!" Shen's father gently pat his head, the other holding a child.

"Hello, brother!" The child was around Shen age, happyly grate him.

"Hi ..." Shen did not react, looking up suspiciously at his father.

"Shen, he will be your brother from now on, take a good care of him!" His father bring their hands together, smiling.

"Hello, I named Shen. You name what?"

"Zed." He smiled, "Please take care of me."

"Of course ..." Shen laughed. "Then later can i call you little brother?"

"No problem – say, are you waiting for me?" Zed happyly holding Shen hand, blushing like cherries.

"Ah ... Of course."

6. "I remember. This place is cherry still like ten years ago, of course you too." Zed slightly curved up corners of the mouth, "It's unfortunate not able to see it...

Zed turn suddenly, pressing Shen against the rocks. Shen suddenly see clearly now Zed has go easy on him, that the reason he can supressed him, itself now no longer be able to arbitrarily resist him. .. then the ultimate strength gave him something ...

"Elaborately very far, Zed" Shen feel like dying.

"Because of the strength there. You know that. I told you, he can not stop me."

"So?" Shen pressed down angryness in his voice. Holding Zed here, Kennen and Akali can stop the others Shadow if not, they can escape with out him.

"I want to kill you, Shen." Zed looked straight into Shen's eyes.

"Do it then?" Shen did not avoid Zed's eyes.

"There is nothing good. It's just, I think the Shadow can be the new Kinkou, into the world law"

"This is ridiculous, this is the best joke you can think of? Darkness never drowning the light ..." Shen laughed, leaned toward, like the old times joking a round. Cherry blossom fall, scattered in the night sky.

Silent for a long moment.

"I have no desire to fight you." Shen stop laughing.

Zed a little taken aback, instantly restoring smiles:

"Brother,"

He deliberately weighed these two words, "Have you not looking at the mirror? You are such a cute kitten! And there i thought your wanted to kill me" Laughter echoes in the wind, the cold laught sink into flames.

Shen honest expression reluctantly: "Father used to say 'Humans are good creatures by nature' So..."

"Ha?" Zed cut into Shen word, "Know, my good features from day gain this strength is gone and clean! Am i call a human anymore? Open your eyes Shen "

"Shut up!" Shen unbridled ultimately emerged, waving to the sword in his hand.

Metal clash against metal, the fire refect on the surface, red and angry.

"You suppous to be emotionless, no? So why so angry?" Zed attacked back without restrain.

Shen simply not answer again, bringing the entire mind in to the sword.

7. "Brother, look, look, cherry blossom are blooming."

Why i will remember the days before like this ...

"Brother, let take that power together..."

Why you have to run after such things... Zed ...

"You and i are diffrent."

When did you start growing distant ...

"Shen, look, I kill our master, your father here ..."

"Ah, this is the so-called balance of a lifetime is no way with the power ..."

"Brother, do not you see? This is the one for you, the most brilliant flowers ..."

Which I should hate you, hates you to the bones.

But why can't I ...

Zed ... My little brother... Zed ... I ... ...

8. "A hey ...brother is this really does not matter? ... Your father going to kill us when we got home..."

"Come on, go play already, We will be fine."

Two teens walking side by side on the street of Ionia,hands holding a few snack. The market is bustling with traders selling spare parts and also circus magician, there are traders freight. All these things are new to the two teens who have live in the mountain for too long...

"Hey, What does she do?" The two boys stopped in front of a small shop, the stall only have a low table, some ink and paper, an old women sit cross-legged in the stall, mediating.

"I can see the other future, you want to try?" The old woman smiled gently.

"Guess destiny?" Shen and Zed glances at each other, the two boys curiously agreed to the old woman suggestion .

The old woman their arms interlocked, like Shen's father did when they first met. The old woman asked their names, and tell them close their eyes. One moment, he picked up the pen, dips it in the ink and write on the paper., giving it to Shen.

"What did she wrote Shen?" Zed poke his head over Shen shouder, want to view content on paper. Shen're about to opened the paper, but he was stopped by the old woman.

"Do not hurry, you will know when you went home."

expected, when they went home that night, both of them received the punishment, kneeling in the temple.

"Brother, I have told you is not a good idea, but ... Well, this is not ..." Zed saw master was not around, and he looked towards Shen plaintively.

"Do not forget you the one who refuses to came back..." Shen plaintive look back.

"Speaking of which, the did the paper you took from the old lady still there?" Zed looked around, aside from them and the statues then no one were there.

"Yeah, i would have forgot if you hadn't meantion" Shen scratching his head, he take out the crumpled paper from his sleeve, holding it near the candle.

"Jié shì shèn de jié" only five words.

The two boys look at each other.

"Understood" Shen patted his thighs, "Zed which, of course, my Zed, how will the others be."

"What?"

"The paper said you were mine," Shen laughed joyfully, hugging Zed's shoulder , "I said, Zed, you then immediately married to me, the fortune-teller say so "

"What, who wants to marry you, I am male ! You ... you ... may soon find Akali saying so ..." Zed blushed, turning away not looking brother but does not push away Shen's arm on his shoulder, but gently lean in.

"Akali? What about her?" Shen look silly saying this. "I like you best"

Zed flushed at Shen honest word.

"Shen! Zed! Stop chatting, or stay there for another hour." Teacher growl sounded from afar, mix in Kennen and Akali laughter.

was so clear... The prophet of old women's , the "jìe" which is not named, but his fate, as fate had arranged. Funny just confused himself ... No, not confused, he just be himself does not want to believe it.

Shen dodge Zed attack while laughing at his own supidity. In a moment of distraction, Zed score a hit at his arm, blood flow out of the long cut.

"What are you thinking? Shen! I want a serious fight with you. There are such beautiful scenery, You can not enjoy it if you think to much" Zed attack successful, he fall back, blood tint a deep red on his sword.

"As you wish," Shen pull his sword out of the shell.

Living shadow

Zed sword in hand, rushed towards Shen. The crushed cherry blossom of fire flying in the wind, the moon shining, flame red light splashed onto the two.

Shen lift his sword, pointing it upward, and stand still.

"Bam" The deafening sound rang out, the sword fell to the ground.

The sword pierce skin.

Blood spots on the ground, more and more

The snow was stained blood red.

Zed sword pierce through Shen chest.

Shen arms, brought Zed close to his chest.

Two sword lying on the ground was dyed red, silence.

Only the sound of fire burned down everything.

11. "Zed, think back a little, stay ..."

Zed pushed Shen away, not talking, grap his sword and walk away.

"Shen! Do not stop him!" Father angryly threw his pipe to the ground.

Cherry blossom scattered like rain, Shen watch as Zed walk away, never turn back.

12. "Zed, take that power and go away"

The sword press to the tip of Zed nose.

"Aren't you love me? You wanted to came back to this place? Now, I've returned, why are not welcome?"

"Get out of here, now"

Behind the temple, where two people were assessed, this moment, his father's body lying on the ground, bleeding ...

13. "Shen ..." Zed can not believe Shen just did that.

Shen put a finger to Zed lips.

"Don't talk"

At that moment, love and hate have turned to ashes.

"You can dodge that, idiot ..."

Tears blurred his eyes, fall down his cheeks.

Shen did not say anything, his strength slowly drain out along with blood. Weakly placed his hand on Zed's cheek, Shen gently wiping away tears, smiles bring quiet sigh.

But Zed hear.

Zed absolutely no doubt Shen will do it. He determination risked crashing into a blow, but unexpectedly kill the one he did not want to kill.

How many times, brother used to wiping his tears ... Being scolded by teacher, injured, and there are times when evening to remember loved ones, nightmarish awakening discovered a piece of wet pillow ...

Present and past, say brother still rubbing his cheek ... just ... the other hand has no such warmth that was colder in the past because of blood loss ...

Shen started with some succumb, head shoulders falls based on Zed, wearing only his hands like a long hug.

"You're certain ... Zed ..." He whispered. Then immediately soundlessly fall.

gentle pull Shen into his chest, then rean in to the temple are swallowing by huge fire. Across the mountain cherry flame was blown away in the wind and turned into ashes. Lit a torch, burning away the old days of their years.

Again ... not return to the past.

In the courtyard, facing peers, in which also no longer exists as soluble wind wing cherry.

The Shadow Order does not have many people, this moment almost did not have the strength to fight. Know yourself once a traitor, Zed wants to use the death to atone for all mistakes.

"I'm here! It is I who killed Shen, come and kill me if you want revenge," Zed holding a limp Shen, scream loudly through intense fire but his heart filled with numbness.

Fire has dry all his tear.

"Kill him-The traitor-" screaming rang throught the sky.

Zed brought brother he love most, gently placed on the grass and silently knelt beside him, the arrogant as ever-present now been replaced by blood and pain.

Each employee faces wrath draws near, sword held high.

Zed extended his arms, throwing down his sword, then closed his eyes, smiled...

If there is afterlife, I will be your little brother again, okay...

We will return.

END.


End file.
